1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and video display method, which display an overview of moving image data included in video content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as a video recorder and personal computer can record and play back various video content data like television broadcast program data. In this case, title names are appended to respective video content data stored in an electronic apparatus. However, it is difficult for the user to recognize the content of respective video content data based only on the title names. For this reason, in order to recognize the content of video content data, that video content data has to be played back. However, playback of video content data of long total duration requires much time even when a fast-forwarding playback function or the like is used.
Hence, recently, a technique for displaying a list of thumbnail images respectively corresponding to some still images extracted from video content data has begun to be developed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-46911 discloses a monitor recording apparatus which can search for persons. This apparatus has a function of extracting face images from video data, and displaying a list of extracted face images.
A list display of thumbnail images is effective as a technique for presenting an overview of video content data to the user. Also, conventionally, a preview function that simply plays back, e.g., a designated part in video content is known. However, in the normal preview function, since a preview playback process and a display process of a thumbnail display area are independently made, it is difficult for the user to recognize to which thumbnail image on the thumbnail display area the currently preview-playback part corresponds.